Holly Lingerbean
Holly Lingerbean is a new character who appears in . Her appearance in the game is the second of the two additional chapters funded through reaching Kickstarter's stretch goals, titled "Fire & Forget", although her name wasn't revealed until after the game was released. Appearance Her appearance is similiar to that of Shantae's, but her hair is bright orange and done in pigtails, while her clothing is a green variation of Shantae's. She is also a bit taller than her. Synopsis Half Genie Hero After Shantae once again fails to protect Scuttle Town from Risky Boots' latest attack, Mayor Scuttlebutt fires her and brings in her new replacement, a half-genie for hire named Holly Lingerbean. Almost immediately, Holly brags about how she is much more cut out for the job, boasting that she has a genie mother and a father who was a stage magician and thus is more magical than any half-genie. Shantae is not impressed, but holds in her discomfort and resumes her own quest. Later, Shantae returns to Scuttle Town to find that many of the citizens can't remember anything, though they still know about Holly and speak very fondly of her. Mayor Scuttlebutt and Sky are also affected, but Holly is nowhere in sight. Shantae finds a map to a desert area called Tassel Town in Scuttlebutt's hand and flies out with Sky and Wrench in time to meet Holly, who claims that she is investigating the missing memories and leaves. Not trusting Holly's claim, Shantae follows her through the desert and to the top of a large tower, where Holly reveals that she is not a half-genie, but actually a Memory of the most important person of all time: herself. A long time ago, all of Tassel Town loved and adored her, but a centuries-long sandstorm destroyed everything in the town and she was almost completely forgotten. Holly now seeks to become the strongest Memory by using her powers to erase all other memories from people, which she then feeds to her pet, a giant sandworm she has named "Wilbur". Holly summons Wilbur and feeds him the memories taken from Scuttle Town, then orders him to destroy Shantae. After a long fight, Shantae defeats Wilbur and the stolen memories return to their respective owners. With nobody left to think about her, Holly's power fades and she vanishes with a final, defiant scream of "NO FAIIIIIIIR!!!" Pirate Queen's Quest When Risky Boots arrives in Tassel Town, she tells her subordinates about the history of the area and how it was a once flourishing place. In the instance she mentions Holly, the formerly defeated memory is resurrected as she is remembered. After Risky Boots defeats Wilbur, a Tinkerbat hits her over the head with a hammer to make her forget about Holly. Holly then fades out of existence a second time. Risky feels the need to punish the Tinkerbat that hit her, but she can't remember why. Friends to the End Holly cames back one last time when Bolo remembered about her inside Shantae mind. Being a "memory of memory inside memory" grants her even more power. After being defeated by Bolo, Rotty, and Sky, it is revealed that Nega-Shantae made a pact with her in order to stop them. Defeated and humiliated, she begs for another chance, but gets erased instead. Artworks = Rgsketch.jpg|Holly sketches by Matt Bozon. Rgvote.png|Holly design vote. Fx portrait fake genie 2.png|Concept splash art image of Holly laughing |-| Category:Secondary characters Category:Antagonists Category:Shantae: Half-Genie Hero Category:Humans Category:Genies Category:Characters